


Winter Whims

by misssara11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get a day off in the snow and warm up afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Whims

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Contains extreme fluff, precocious alien children and trace amounts of smut  
>  **Betas:** [](http://swankkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**swankkat**](http://swankkat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kalleah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kalleah.livejournal.com/)**kalleah**  
>  This was written for the [](http://oh-she-knows.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oh-she-knows.livejournal.com/)**oh_she_knows** Secret Santa, where my prompt was "Wintery weather, wintery outdoor activities."
> 
> If this seems familiar, it was originally posted to my LJ in December of 2007. However, since most of the US has been experiencing WINTER this year, I felt it was time to revisit this one.

He stood tall, as a leader should, coat billowing in the breeze and turned to address his troops. "Alright men…and women? Girls? Ladies? Females?" He gestured dismissively at toward them. "You lot. Anyways, we’ve fought hard and long. We’ve suffered casualties. Well, only Jezza and that was only because her Gran had come to visit and so she had to go home early. We’ve won and lost battles and we are certain to win the war! And as a great man once said, though in a much different context, this will be a day that will live in infamy! Who’s with me?"  
Twelve eyes stared back at the Doctor, mouths agape. One sniffed and another wiped their nose on their sleeve. The Doctor quirked an eyebrow and pondered how he had made it to this point.  


* * *

  
The TARDIS materialised on top of a hill. The Doctor opened the door with a grand flourish and took a step back. "Ah. Yes. Rose, you may want to change."

She looked down at her denim skirt and t-shirt. "Why? What’s wrong with this?" She placed her head on his shoulder. "Oh. Got it a bit wrong again. Not really the 'spring in bloom' you promised. More 'winter wonderland.'"

"Right planet at least. Come on, that outfit will never do in the snow."

The next time they emerged the Doctor had wrapped himself in an incredibly long, colourful scarf. Rose marched out in the same t-shirt, jeans, a jumper, her black boots, black coat, black knit cap, multi-coloured scarf, and a pair of gloves.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "Warm enough?"

"Shut up. I look cute and you know it." She did and he said as much.

The hilltop they landed on was flat. "It’s missing something."

"A snowman?"

"A snowman. Have I told you lately how brilliant you are?" The Doctor beamed at her.

“Not today, no.”

“Remind me to do that later.” He laughed as he ducked the snow being flung at him.

Together they made the basic three-level snowman. While the Doctor headed toward the nearby small cluster of trees to look for arms, Rose went back inside to find the parts for a face. They met back up soon after, the Doctor protesting at each item she had found, claiming they weren’t rubbish, they had just been in storage (for hundreds of years) and he knew exactly what he was going to going to do with them. Eventually. Maybe. When finished, they stepped back. The Doctor stepped forward again, unwrapping his scarf and winding it around their creation.

At her questioning look, he answered, “He looked chilly.” Rose laughed and took off her hat and placed it on the snowman’s head. The Doctor whispered loudly to it, “Now, I’ll be back for that scarf. Had it for a very long time. And this one gets tetchy when someone takes her things so don’t get too attached to the hat either.” They stepped back again.

“I think he’ll do. What do you reckon, Doctor? Doctor?”

The reply was a muffled, “Omph.”

Rose found he’d stepped a bit too far and fell down the incline. Before Rose could laugh at him, he attempted to cover. “Meant to do that. Snow angel position is all.” He started flapping his limbs in the snow.

“Right,” she replied unconvinced before flopping next to him to make one of her own. They decided to have a friendly competition to see who could make ten snow angels the quickest. The Doctor won but not by much.

“I win!” He helped her up and spun her in a celebratory hug. “Now I’m going to collect my prize.”

“And what’s that?” She tightened her arms around him.

“This.” He leaned down and gave Rose a kiss she felt in her knees and quickly let her go. “What do you say we head down and see what the locals are up to?”

Once she regained her senses, Rose nodded her approval. “Too bad we don’t have a sled handy; it’d be an easy and fun way down. I don’t suppose…What are you doing?”

Very few things the Doctor did surprised her, but the sight of him actually buttoning up his coat was one of them. Then he sat down on the edge of the hilltop and patted the spot next to him.

“Seriously, what are you on about?” She parked herself next to him.

“A sled isn’t the only entertaining way, you know.” With that he gently shoved her into a roll and followed after her. They came to a stop half-way down, laughing the entire time.

Rose moved herself so she was resting on the Doctor’s chest. He lifted her head enough to make them meet in a kiss. When she pulled back he brushed her hair from her face and traced the rosiness in her cheeks. “Having fun yet?” She nodded lazily. “Good.” He wrapped her arms around him and then did the same to her. “Hold on tight!”

They made it the rest of the way down in that embrace and kissed again when they stopped. They were so involved in one another that they didn’t hear the crunching footsteps approaching.

“Ew! Hey Mister, why you got your tongue down her throat?”

“Because he likes her!”

“What’s he wanna go do that for?”

“I think she’s pretty.”

“And I think we have company.” Rose pushed the Doctor off her. They had discovered the locals, or rather, the locals had discovered _them_. Specifically, a group of children looking to range in age from 7 to 12 years old. Rose didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that their skin was various shades of pink and purple or that some of them had three eyes. It was status quo travelling with the Doctor. They stood and brushed off their clothes. “Hello! I’m Rose and this is the Doctor. And who might you be?”

All the kids started talking at once. Eventually, it was sorted that they had come for a snowball fight, as they did every day and would the Doctor and Rose join them. “What d’ya say Rose?” He turned to find she was conferring with one of the teams.

“I say you’re going down.” She was smiling but that determined gleam in her eye was undeniable.

With more bravado then he felt, he gave the witty retort of, “Says you,” then he gave her a smug smirk.

Rose was more determined than ever to wipe that look off his face. “That’s right. And I keep my word.”

“Alright then.” The battle commenced, with brief breaks for tactic sessions and biscuits, mostly biscuits. It was in the lull before the final push when the Doctor gave his speech which he thought would make Patton or Churchill proud. His troops, however, didn’t seem to be impressed.

“Can we throw the snowballs now?” It was one of the three-eyed twins, Egar, the Doctor thought. He and his brother Ewar had proven to be quite outspoken all day. It was them who had first greeted him and Rose with the commentary of their public display of affection.

“Yes. I should think so. Now make sure you aim for…AH!” He reached up and removed a handful of slush that had just connected with the side of his head and was currently oozing into his ear and down his neck. He really shouldn’t have been surprised at the culprit and yet when he saw Rose grinning triumphantly, the shock was clear on his face. It was quickly replaced with a look of sheer resolve.

Rose knew that look and shrieked before taking off.

“You will pay for this Rose Tyler!” The Doctor was hot on her trail.

“Only if you catch me first!” she called over her shoulder. Not long after he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. She didn’t put up much of a fight. He set her down and she spun to meet him, putting her hands on his neck. They just smiled at each other for a bit, then they started to lean in.

“Are you two gonna snog again? Because if you are, we’re just gonna go home.”

“We’re gonna go home anyway. If we’re late for tea Mum’ll have our hides.”

“They don’t need to know that.” It was the twins again.

“As a matter of fact boys, we are going to snog again and we’re going to enjoy it. Trust me when I say, in a few years you’ll be looking for your own person to snog.” The Doctor pointed at them with one hand and pulled Rose closer to him with the other.

The boys waved and turned towards their house, their mumbles carrying back. “I doubt it. At least Mum and Dad do it when they think we can’t see.”

They said good-bye to the rest of the children and watched them walk away. The Doctor was trailing the last of them with his eyes when he felt a finger turn his head. He looked at Rose with affection and question.

“Didn’t you say something about a snog?” Rose asked solemnly.

Just as serious, he replied. “Yes. Yes I did.” They laughed and he made good on his promise. She signed happily against him and then shivered. “Cold?”

“Yeah, didn’t notice as much while we were playing.”

“Well then, I think there’s some hot cocoa with your name on it.” They trudged back up the hill and retrieved their scarf and hat from the snowman and went inside.

They were soon in front of a roaring fire, steaming mugs in their hands. Rose had her sock-clad feet in the Doctor’s lap. He craned his neck to peer into her mug and pouted. “You have more marshmallows than I do.”

“I do not,” she said, “but I knew you’d say that.” She reached behind her and brandished the bag of fluffy treats at him. “Here. Have your fill.”

He happily grabbed a handful and dropped them into his own cup. He stopped mid-slurp when he heard Rose’s giggles. “What?”

“You’re just a big kid sometimes. That’s all. Don’t worry. I like it.” They sat in comfortable silence for a minute when Rose scrunched up her nose. The Doctor called it her thinking look. “How’s that work exactly?”

“How does what work?

“The fireplace. We don’t have a chimney and the smoke has to go somewhere.”

“She recycles it. There’s a chimney in the sense there’s a cylinder that takes the smoke up and out of this room. Father Christmas won’t be visiting via that way but it certainly gets the job done.”

“Makes sense I guess,” she shivered again.

“Still cold?” She nodded. He sheepishly rubbed one of her feet. “You know, there is a way we could warm up. If you’re interested. I’d understand if you’re not.”

Though they had been intimate for awhile now, he’d still get incredibly bashful when he’d suggest or ask. Like he still didn’t believe she actually wanted him. Rose found it irresistible.

“Oh, I would. But I’m afraid I’m just too tired to take my clothes off. If someone would say, help me though….”

He looked dejected and was going to accept the rejection when it registered what she said. He glanced at her and saw the coquettish look she was giving him. He grinned. “I believe I could be of some service there. Up you go!”

He alternated between removing her clothes and his. He tried not to look hurt when she playfully mocked him as he hopped around to keep his balance. “What?” she asked innocently, “It’s funny.”

He ignored her and went back to his task. “You know, I quite like this. It’s like unwrapping a present. The best present. Everyone should get the chance to do this.”

“You want other people to unwrap me?”

“Good point. Let’s keep the unwrapping of you to a minimum.”

“Well, if you’re good you’ll have a few more opportunities to do this again.”

“And what if I’m bad?”

“You’ll get even more chances.” She squealed when he nipped at her neck. When they were undressed, he laid her down in front of the fire and placed himself between her legs. After kissing her once, Rose started to wriggle and not in an enticing way.

“What’s wrong?”

“This whole set up is a lot less romantic than what the movies and telly makes it out to be. One half of me is hot and the other is freezing.”

“Easily fixed.” He sat up and faced the fire. “Come here.” She straddled his lap, her knees hugging his hips. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back as the Doctor’s mouth made a trail from one ear, across her collarbone, with a brief detour to her breasts, back up to the other ear. As they kissed properly, he pulled her upright.

Rose then took her chance to explore. She smiled against him as she sucked lightly on a special spot on his neck and he moaned. He lifted her hips and shifted a bit. As she came down, she slowly sank onto him. They both sighed in pleasure and relief.

They started to move, settling into a slow, steady rhythm. They took time to tease and touch. Through what Rose had dubbed ‘intense research’, they knew just how to drive one another wild. As such, they were experts on how to make an encounter last an instant or an hour.

Once they had climaxed and were thoroughly sated, they allowed their bodies to sag against each other. The Doctor rested his forehead on her shoulder, his breath tickling her breasts. One of Rose’s hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck and the other wandered down his spine and lower.

“Blimey but your bum is freezing!”

“Ah, but yours isn’t. Which was the goal.”

“Really?”

“I’ll have you know the comfort of Rose Tyler’s bum is of upmost concern to me. It’s a deciding factor in our travel destinations.”

“I’ll remember that the next time we are in a dark, dank dungeon.”

“You know I only take you to the best dark, dank dungeons.”

“Very true. Now then, I don’t fancy cuddling up to the block of ice that is currently you backside tonight.”

“Quite right.”

They separated and wrapped themselves in blankets. Not for modesty, they were well past that point, but for warmth. “Why is it so cold in here? Doesn’t she have climate control?”

“She does. She’s just setting the mood.”

“She is quite the romantic, isn’t she?” He nodded. She patted the floor. “Thank you!” The TARDIS hummed back and Rose smiled.

They were soon taking turns tossing marshmallows into each other’s mouths. When they ran out, they were content to just snuggle in front of the fire.

When Rose stifled her third yawn, the Doctor asked, “Tired?” He felt her nod against him. “It has been a long day.”

“But a good one,” she murmured sleepily.

“A very good one. Let’s go.” He picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

When they climbed into bed, Rose was surprised when the Doctor turned his back to her. Then he wriggled up to her and looked over his shoulder. “Warm enough for you now?”

She squeezed his bum and contemplated. She huffed in satisfaction. “It’ll do.”

He flopped onto his back and pulled her to him. “Good. Because you’re stuck with me.”

“And that’s not so bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”


End file.
